Yarrowstar
Yarrowstar is a white-pelt tom with blue eyes. His inner ears are a pale pink, and his nose is black. Server History Yarrowstar is the direct son of the loner, Violet. Born to her first litter, He was abandoned along with his sister Mallowsong when a fox attacked his father and Violet. He was discovered by an ThunderClan warrior and brought back to camp to spend the rest of his life as an ThunderClan cat. RP History Kithood Yarrowkit spent his youth fostered under Lakefrost, an ThunderClan queen at the time. Majority of his time was spent playing kit games along with his kin sister, Mallowkit and his closet friend, Bouncekit. They would sneak out when their foster mother would sleep and explore the camp. He didn't like to be cooped up in the nursery. His relationship with his foster mother Lakefrost was distant. He felt as if she cared for her own kits more than she had cared for him and his sister. He had a strong envy for her affection. A warrior named Thornwhisker came along and would constantly check in on Yarrowkit and his sibling. Often taking the pair out into the camp clearing to play games and teach the two about clan life. One day, while his sister Mallowkit sneaked out with Moorkit, Yarrowkit woke to find his foster mother deep in a slumber. His daring instincts led him out of the nursery and straight through the gorse tunnel, leaving ThunderClan camp on his own. Wandering through the vast forest alone, Yarrowkit crossed ThunderClan's territory. Eventually wandering across the border into ShadowClan territory, he found himself in a small pine divot. He was beginning to grow scared and nervous, he had no idea what would become of him if he were to be caught by another cat. Soon later the thought to head back to camp cross his little mind causing him to turn around. On his way back another thought crossed his mind. What if he caught some prey? In his mind, his clan mates would praise his bravery. A bit later he stumbled upon a young vole. It had already been injured, Yarrowkit had been in the right place to deliver a couple of sloppy strikes to finish the job. After wandering for some time in a random direction, Yarrowkit came across a pair of cats out in the forest. His initial instinct was to hide but due to being untrained he had alerted one of the cats of his position. That cat was quick to call him out, but they held a quiver in their voice. Yarrowkit, prepared to protect himself as best he could crawled out of the bush he had been hiding with and was immediately faced with a ThunderClan cat. The ThunderClan apprentice, Cricketpaw took Yarrowkit back to camp and kept the secret to disclose where he had gone. Overtime the two cats grew closer, Cricketpaw would come to check on Yarrowkit in the nursery and he would be excited to see her. He would learn battle moves from the apprentice and she'd admire his fiery ambitions. Sometime would pass before Cricketpaw would bring an strange cat to camp that presumably saved her life. It didn't take long for Thornwhisker to identify the cat as the biological mother of Yarrowkit and his sibling. He was saddened to find out her request to stay in the clan had been denied. He was later apprenticed under Thymedrop. Apprenticeship Yarrowpaw begun training under the warrior Thymedrop. Almost immediately he had begun to feel intimidated by his mentor. He would often find himself in intense training session with the large Siberian tabby and at other times he'd be finding some way to spend time with Cricketpaw. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Category:The Silver Arc Category:The New Generation Category:Leaders